


Tempus

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [47]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Caspian X, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: All they want is a little more time.





	Tempus

You’re letting Ed convince you he’ll stay with you, a promise you both know he can’t keep. The promises neither of you can believe are stark reminders your time is running out.

As each day blends into the next, you realise that however long you have with each other will never be enough.

You knew the ending to this was coming before it even began; that’s how your story has always been. And you know what’s coming will _hurt_.

You make the most of it, but neither of you can stop yourself wishing you had just a little more time.


End file.
